<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to feel your pulse slip away by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902377">to feel your pulse slip away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Death, Friends to Enemies, Murder, Sacrifices, inaccurate death, satanism??, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>purity at it's finest: young death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to feel your pulse slip away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>read the tags / not beta read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>he could barely register the light kiss on his throat as he felt something slide into his stomach again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it was dull now, the sharp pain that was once filling his eyes with tears was gone, and he felt his soul slowly slipping away from his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chenle held him close, eyes almost red, impossibly red, and he felt himself wanting to let go. why couldnt his body just let go? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“poor thing,” chenle hissed in mockery, giving jisung a false smile. from what he could see through the blur, chenle had another set of knives along his belt, all shiny and pure and clean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his body was tired, barely hanging on, and thoughts were almost impossible to stay for more than a few seconds in his mind. he was leaving, finally fucking escaping the tragedy that was his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“your sacrifice,” chenle said in between the kisses his planted against jisung’s now limp body, “wont be forgotten, pup.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>